Oyasuminasai
by Antares Kuga
Summary: Dalam tidur panjangnya ini, dia masih dapat tersenyum.


Dalam tidur panjangnya ini, gadis itu tersenyum dengan tulus.

* * *

><p><em>Akame ga Kill © <em>_Takahiro/Tetsuya Tashiro_

_Oyasuminasai © Antares Kuga_

_Rating :k+ or T_

_Genre : Friendship_

_Warning :_

_Out of character, gaje, typo, etc._

* * *

><p>Gadis ber<em>oppai <em>itu menelusuri lorong-lorong Istana yang sudah nyaris hancur itu. Pandangan matanya tajam menusuk, menunggu mangsanya –seorang menteri yang sungguh, dia tidak ingin repot-repot menginggat namanya – di balik salah satu lorong –ah, koridor yang gelap, ya?

Gadis itu menunggu hingga seorang pria tua dengan cenggot serta rambut yang berwarna abu-abu alias putih. Hah, dia muak melihat bertapa miripnya sang menteri dengan anaknya. Ya, anak sang memteri yang telah membunuh sahabatnya, Lubbock.

Sang menteri berlari mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang bijak. Cih, dengan sebuah pukulan, debu bertebaran, mem_blokir _pintu keluar sang menteri.

Tangan yang berbulu serta bercakar itu keluar, diikuti dengan sang pemilik tubuh. Seringai senang terpampang jelas di wajah gadis bersurai kuning, "aku tidak akan membiarkan sampah sepertimu melarikan diri." Ujar gadis itu sambil merengangkan otot lengannya.

Gadis itu dapat melihat wajah putus asa dari sang menteri, sang menteri hanya dapat mencari-cari tempat aman untuknya bersembunyi.

Menteri bodoh yang hanya bisa bergantung pada orang lain dan licik serta ah, apa kata yang tepat? Pongah? Sombong? Tidak tahu diuntung? Entahlah.

Gadis bersurai kuning –Leone – berjalan dengan senang kea rah sang menteri. Semakin dekat saja dia dengan sang menteri

Sebuah cincin menghisap habis kekuatannya. Apa –?!

Sang menteri tertawa –menyeringai. Leone memasang wajah kesal. Ekspresi ingin cepat-cepat membunuh terlihat jelas. Sang menteri mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari jubahnya, menembakkan peluru tepat pada Leone.

Darah memercik, dan sang singa itu jatuh berlutut. Mengangkat kepalanya, sinar di mata sang singa terlihat seperti pemburu yang haus akan darah.

Dipukulnya wajah sang menteri yang sangat buruk rupa itu, tak peduli apa tanggapan sang menteri. Dengan langkah pelang, lengannya segera menarik janggut sang menteri.

"B-bagaiman mungkin kau masih punya tenaga sebesar itu…?" Tanya sang menteri dengan ketakutan.

Leone menjawab dengan amarah, "Aku tumbuh besar di perkumuhan, tubuhku sudah tangguh sejak awal." Nada suaranya terdengar mengelegar di lorong tersebut, "kau tidak bisa membayangkannya, 'kan?"

Sang menteri kembali menembakkan peluru kea rah perut sang singa yang sedang marah itu. Sang singa mengenyit kesakitan. Kembali lagi, sang menteri menembakkan peluru.

Habis. Peluru sang menteri sudah habis.

Dengan nafas yang putus-putus, gadis bersurai kuning itu meninju wajah sang menteri.

"Meski kau menghentikann _teigu-ku,_" suara gadis itu terdengar lagi, memukul wajah seorang menteri yang _pongah, "_jiwaku lebih kuat… dari sampah yang kau miliki!"

Dengan sekali lagi serangan, gadis itu mengakhiri hidup menteri _pongah _tersebut.

_XxxxX_

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga!" seru gadis bersurai kuning dengan senang. Ia dan temannya memandang kea rah kota yang sudah _nyaris _hancur serta asap-asap yang mengepul karna sisa-sisa pertarungan. "_Night Raid_ sudah selesai, ya?" tanyanya. Terdengar juga nada penyesalan –ah, bukan penyesalan, tapi nada kecewa.

Gadis disampingnya –gadis yang baru saja ber_duel _dengan Esdeath itu mengangguk, "Ya."

Dengan sekali gerakkan cepat, gadis bersurai kuning itu memeluk Akame dengan erat. "_Jaa na, _temanku." Kalimat itu keluar dengan mulus dan tulus dari mulut Leone.

Dengan terkejut akan kalimat yang di dengar, Akame balas memeluknya, "Leone, kau…"

Leone melepaskan pelukkannya, memengangi pundak gadis yang lebih muda darinya, "Jangan begitu." Ujarnya, "sekarang aku bisa bertemu dengan semuanya." Menggucapkan kalimat yang nyaris menancap di hati, membuat kesedihan, sang singa masih dapat tersenyum pada gadis bersurai hitam itu.

Akame tersenyum –ah, tepatnya membalas senyuman sang singa.

"Nah… itu baru senyum yang indah." Dia melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Akame dan segera pergi, "_Jaa na,"_

Nada dalam suaranya sedikit bergetar, tapi dengan cepat dia tutupi dengan nada riang, meninggalkan gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Samar-samar, Leone dapat mendengar suara Akame, "_Jaa na, _Leone."

_XxxxX_

Suasana yang sangat meriah terlihat di mana-mana, kembang api, anak-anak yang bermain bersama di malam kemenangan _Night Raid –_di malam kemerdekaan.

Gadis bersurai kuning itu bersandar pada tembok, memperhatika orang-orang yang sedang berpesta bersama.

"Hei, Leone!"

Seseorang –seorang pria memanggilnya, hingga ia menengok dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Minumlah bersama kami!" ketiga orang yang menyapanya langsung mengajaknya untuk minum-minum. "

"Paman!" teriak salah satunya, "bawakan minuman untuk Leone juga, ya!"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut, selagi tiga orang yang mengajaknya itu berpaling, sang gadis segera berjalan kea rah gang sempit yang gelap.

Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan darah yang ada di perutnya –ya, darah hasil peluru – dengan sebuah senyuman, gadis itu terkapar di tanah.

* * *

><p><strong>Selesaaaaaaaiiii! Ayo, review<br>**


End file.
